1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) display apparatuses, and electrophoretic display apparatuses.
LCDs may display images by using electrical and optical properties of liquid crystal having anisotropy, such as a refractive index and permittivity. Each pixel may control a penetration ratio of light penetrating a polarizing plate by changing a liquid crystal array direction according to a data signal, thereby embodying gradations.
OLED display apparatuses may be spontaneous emission devices that allow organic light-emitting layers to emit light by the recombination of electrons and positive holes. A driving circuit of each pixel may control a current supplied to an OLED according to a data signal, thereby embodying gradations.